This Love
by dsL0CaTed.BoDy.PaRt
Summary: Kadsuki is a heir to a large & famous shipping company. Jubei is his bodyguard and Kadena Lorei is his rival. First it was all about THE bussiness.. the next thing they knew... it was all ABOUT Jubei. STRICTLY YAOI (R-R) Chapter 2's up
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I really wish I could but really, I don't own GET BACKERS. They belong to their respective owners, Yuuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine.  
  
BASED on the Manga GET BACKERS DAKKANYA Copyright © Rando Ayamine & Yuuya Aoki / Kodansha, Ltd. Publishers / TBS, Inc. / KONAMI & Konami Computer Entertainment Japan  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THIS LOVE By: Dislocated.BODY.Part  
  
Summary: Ever heard of the song THIS LOVE by Maroon 5? Better listen to it and find out what's up with this Get Backers Fic. PG 13 or higher for Lemon Content (KxJ pairings) more on POV's  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I was so high I did not recognize  
  
The fire burning in her eyes  
  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
  
Never to return again  
  
But always in my heart"  
  
-Maroon 5  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I stared at him who was walking slowly on the red carpet adored by thousands. His lips were tender and sweet. His eyes were crystal clear taking me by surprise. His gracefulness moved sweetly, swaying to the silent beat. The sight of him was driving me crazy. I watched people surrounding him all over thrilled to hear his voice, to hear him speak but he remained quiet. He seemed to be tired after going on his business trip. US is a far place. I immediately entered the five star hotel. The place was rich with gold and the surroundings had an alluring presence. "Jubei" a voice called from behind. I turned and saw the essence of my existence. "Kadsuki?" He walked towards me and smiled. I stared at him. Funny how he wears a very expensive black tux that didn't match his feminine image. He was beautiful. A woman in a man's body. I wanted to laugh, but I was in a bad mood. I turned my back on him and approached the elevator. A bell boy approached me and offered the room key. I took it and quickly entered the elevator. "11 floor" I ordered the computer operated machine. Kadsuki did not follow me. He must've sensed my anger and frustration. 'The nerve of him not telling me he's leaving'. A minute later, I was there. "11 floor." The machine said. The door opened and Kadsuki was surprisingly standing outside. He entered the elevator, his face expressionless. I took a step back. Suddenly, hot lips were pressing into mine. Kissing me deeply.  
  
The next thing I knew we were in the hotel room. Bare naked kissing each other. I was on top of him placing kiss marks on his body. He arched his back moaning in delight. I could tell he missed me so much. He wanted me bad. But I wasn't contented. I wanted to hear him say it. His long auburn hair were scattered around his face. I stopped and stared at him for a moment. His eyes were closed, sweat all over his face. He was breathing hard. "Beautiful" I whispered breathlessly. I kissed him again from his lips to his torso.  
  
"Stop... teasing.... Me" he whispered.  
  
Kadsuki groaned when our manhood rubbed together. "Say you missed me" spreading his legs, I penetrated. He gasped in surprise digging his nails in my back. I continued. "Jubei!..." he screamed. I stopped for a moment. "Jubei.. please........ don't do this..." he cried weakly. "Say you missed me." I ordered. Just then, I felt my orgasm coming. The tension was building between us. I penetrated once again this time continuously hitting his spot. His manhood was hard on my stomach. Mine was hard inside him. He arched his back once more, wrapping his legs around me. The excitement was all over. A blinding light flashed. He came and I after.  
  
"Kakei Jubei.... I really missed you." He said after I plopped down beside him. "Glad to hear that Kadsuki Fuuchoin.." I smiled at him as he snuggled closer. The open balcony door allowed the cool air to enter the room. The bed was warm on our backs. There was silence. We drifted off to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up with a head ache. I rose to a sitting position and smelled the sweet scent of aftermath. I looked around and found everything in place. One thing is missing thou... my lover. I found a piece of paper beside the lampshade. It was a small note from Kadsuki.  
  
"I missed you so much. Thanks. I had a great time."  
  
PS: See me at the old temple. Bring the red papers.  
  
Thanks,  
Kadsuki  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Liked it? Review, review and what else? Oh yeah.. review. I really need a beta reader!!! Mail me!! dislocatedbodyparts@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2

This Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kadsuki's POV  
  
The pouring rain made uneven sounds outside the car window. Every droplet that fell from the heavens told an unfortunate story. It reminded me of my mother.  
  
Flashback...............  
  
"The world is a big place Kadsuki." Mrs. Fuchoin whispered. She watched her son slowly fall into deep slumber, resting on her lap, his eyelids half closed. "Fear it for what it can't do for you, not for what it can do to you" she continued. A large pack of wind passed by allowing her hair to float in unison with the wind. "You must remember not to stand down or else you'll fail. Remember that you must not sit up or else you'll fall. Always remember that every single droplet was judged by destiny. It is your task to be judged."  
  
End of Flashback...............  
  
"Mr. Takahashi?" Nixon called. His voice brought me back to reality, "Yes Nixon? What is it?" I asked calmly. "We're here sir." My eyes floated towards the tinted window to see the French coffee shop. I remember why I came. I came not for pure pleasure but of course for an important business. Nixon came out of the car and opened the door for me. My bodyguards quickly came to shelter me from the pouring rain. "Master Takahashi, he's in the shop just like you ordered." A man in a heavy chocolate brown coat whispered. He was my assistant, Takio. I nodded and started my way towards the shop. The coffee shop was a fine place. It was homey and comfortable. I stopped for a moment to smell the scent of the alluring place. At the corner of the room, I saw a man in shades. I approached him quickly to avoid any scene. The shop was a public place and there were costumers. I sat at the empty chair before him and plastered on a smile. "Would you like some coffee James?" He shook his head and made a fake cough. "I already have the information you want" he said nervously. I snapped my finger and Takio approached. "Not until I get my coffee. Would you like some cake?" my voice asked politely. He shook his head once again and coughed. While waiting for my order, I studied him. His black coat that was filled with patches all over was drenched. It was saggy meaning he just came out of the rain. His sun visor that hid his eyes from any contact was filled with scratch marks. His black hair that matched his coat was unruly and soaked. After a minute, the package came. "Thank you Takio." With a wave of my hand, he moved away to the other side of the room. The coffee was filled with a delicious aroma. I took a small sip and then we started the conversation. James took out a piece of paper from his side pocket. It turned out to be a picture for me, a picture of a young woman. She had long chestnut hair and a pair of beautiful amethyst eyes. Her face was a perfect sight and her body was a perfect figure. She was wearing a Japanese summer dress while standing under a Cherry blossom tree. "Her name is Lorea Ayamine, heir to the A-robo, the largest Robotics company in the world. She is 21 years old. Graduated from Japan International as a high school student. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to enter College because of her father's death." He stopped for a moment and then coughed once again. I examined the picture. She is the same age as mine and she's blessed to live bountifully in gold, silver and bronze. "That type of information does not interest me." I retorted slowly. James breathed in air as if he lost them. I could feel him shiver as if he fears me. "I'm sorry. I guess I was just excited. Please continue." I added. The pressure I was bringing made him shift his shoulders. I had to make a move so he would calm down. "Yes.. umm.. Lady Ayamine has a partner shipping company called the Arko. She made a contract that she will help this company to grow against Takahashi shipping. Because of Arko, Lady Ayamine has contact with dealers all over the world including the Underground Society, the Mafian members and The Black Market. One of her most famous customers are the Dark Merchants." The tension increased when the group was mentioned in our conversation. The Dark Merchants were the ones who assassinated Gumma Takahashi, my so-called grandfather. "I'm..sorry... I" "Please continue James. Don't worry, I'm all ears" I didn't want to hear another word. The fact is, I'm not really old Gumma's grandson. I wasn't related to him by blood but since I took care of the old man a week before his death I can't help feeling sad. "The A-robo has been accused of selling deadly war weapons and has been auctioning them in the Black Market. Unfortunately, there was no hard evidence to bring them down. They also pointed that the Black market does not exist." James stopped. There was silence for a moment. "I warn you Mr. Takahashi" he continued "Lady Ayamine will never give up without putting up a fight. Mr. Gumma Takahashi fought her to the end but she was unstoppable." I took a bite from the blue berry cake I ordered and took a sip from my cup of coffee. He watched me silently as if waiting for me to finish. "Anything else?" James coughed again, this time it was continuous. I stood up from my seat and rushed to his side. "Water!" My guards followed my order and quickly took water from the counter. He fell from his seat and continued coughing. His hands were filled with red liquid that was staining his coat. I dropped to my knees rushing to his aid only to find that the red liquid I was pertaining to is blood. "James?.." Takio gave me the water and I tried to give him the drink but he refused. He grabbed my tux pulling me close to him. I could sense that he wanted to say something..something very important. "She is attending... ugh... the Gambling Ball tonight....Ple... Please.. Make su..sure.. she doesn't...Steal...Gu..Gumma's hard...work. You...ma.....may not.. b.b.be his flesh and ....blo..b lood. But.. he trusts you... I.. I.. I.. hope I can trust.. you..you too." James closed his eyes and drifted to eternal sleep. I stood up and turned my back on him. "Takio..I want you to prepare the most expensive coffin you can find in Tokyo. Please prepare his burial chamber beside my grandfathers'"' my order was strong and concrete. Takio silently obeyed. He should have a special place beside my grandfather since he was one of his loyal friends. It was too early to grieve so I decided to got out of the coffee shop. Out of the shop, I found a familiar figure before me. He had a blue umbrella above him, he was wearing his usual street clothes and he had a red folder in his arms............ JUBEI.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE FROM ME: If you're wondering who Mr. Takahashi is, he is Kadsuki. Kadsuki has to use Mr. Gumma Takahashi's surname since he is pretending to be his grandchild. Kadsuki is tasked to find the missing grandchild and while doing so, he has to take his place. None of the workers knows his true identity except for James Brickland, Gumma Takahashi and Jubei. Anyway, wasn't the story a little weird? We'll, I had to come up with a story for Jubei and Kadsuki to make things interesting. REMINDER: The appetizers and salad was served but the main dish is just about to delivered.... grin evilly 


End file.
